


Wrong Number

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, M/M, daring Iggy, misaimed texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis receives a message to his phone that can't possibly be for him, but what harm can playing along do?Gladnis Week 2018: Day 7: Wrong number texting





	Wrong Number

It was an uncomfortably hot night in Insomnia. Ignis's air conditioning wasn't the best, and it was too noisy to allow him to sleep. He'd tried to go without it, settling into bed without a stitch of clothing and drawing only a thin sheet over himself. He'd successfully managed to sleep for about an hour when the insistent buzz of his phone vibrating on the nightstand dragged him from his dreamless sleep, groggy and confused, and a little sweaty.

His phone declared the time to be one in the morning. The only reason someone might be messaging him at this hour was an emergency, surely? He retrieved his phone, unclipping the charging cable to find four messages from Gladio.

More alert than he had been a couple of minutes ago, Ignis opened the message thread.

I cant stop thinking about u  
  
I'v nevr told u before how hot u r  
  
Can u send a pic?  
  
I wont show it 2 ne1 else  
  


Ignis blinked and re-read the messages twice. Surely Gladio couldn't genuinely be sending this request to him? And yet it seemed unfeasible that Gladio would make such a childish mistake as to send messages to the wrong person four times in a row.

Are you drunk?  
  


Ignis watched the dots indicating Gladio was formulating a reply dance at the bottom of the conversation stream. It seemed to take a long time.

Sorry Iggy  
  
I didnt mean 2 send that 2 u  
  
Im so sorry  
  


Ignis bit down on the disappointment that welled in his chest. Even though he'd known there was no possible way it was intended for him, the fact that he was right stung.

It's quite all right.  
  
I'll admit I was intrigued  
  


The dots did their dance at the bottom of the conversation again and Ignis bit his lip, preparing to say goodnight and put the disappointment behind him.

would u have sent pics?  
  


Ignis took a deep breath. He wanted to say no, he really did, but Gladio's alternative track was making something bubble hopefully in his chest.

If the message had been intended for me  
  
Perhaps  
  


He watched the animated dots indicate that Gladio was typing. Again, it seemed to take a long, long time before a reply came through. Ignis wondered how many times Gladio had rewritten it.

The offers still open  
  


Ignis felt his mouth dry out. Should he? Was that a good idea? Was any of this a good idea?

You first  
  


Ignis didn't expect to actually receive a picture. But then a thumbnail cropped up. When Ignis tapped it with his finger he was treated to a view that looked to have been taken from between Gladio's knees. There was a sparse trail of dark hair leading up to his navel, and the sharply defined contours of Gladio's abdominal muscles filled the screen. Amber eyes peered down at the camera, heavy lidded and dark.

Ur turn  
  


Ignis was having second, third, and fourth thoughts, but then, he'd been prepared to do it when he'd thought Gladio wanted them. Now that Gladio really did, what difference did it make?

He flicked the lamp on and pushed the sheets down to his hips, letting them lie there, rumpled, and brought his phone up to his shoulder. It was hard to see what he was snapping, and it was awkward to make sure his finger remained over the button to take the picture, so he took several shots of the view down from his chest to the sheets and then went through them.

He wasn't as photogenic as Gladio, but then that was no surprise. Gladio was stunning, he always had been. Ignis's muscles weren't as sharply defined, yet they were there, the cleft between his pectoral muscles taking on a shadow Ignis hadn't really seen before. It didn't look bad, he thought, although that was the best he'd say about it.

He sent the best one before he lost his nerve, and then waited for Gladio's verdict. Perhaps he'd laugh, perhaps he'd thank Ignis and then say goodnight.

whats under the sheet  
  


Ignis felt his face flush, but he also felt a giddy recklessness coming over him. The thought of Gladio appreciating a mostly naked shot of Ignis's body made Ignis's toes curl.

He tucked the sheets further down, exposing a pale hip all the way down to a toned thigh and snapped another picture.

Me  
  
Show me more  
  
I think you've seen enough  
  
what if i wanted 2 do more thn look?  
  


Ignis became hyperaware of the sheets lying across his groin. Could Gladio really be suggesting what Ignis was reading?

I thought this message was never meant for me?  
  
Only bcause I nevr thought ud b in2 it  
  
guys  
  
me  
  
Fuck Iggy i'm 2 horny n drunk 2 b sayng this  
  
I think it's a little late for that  
  
All i can thnk about is what ur skin tastes like  
  
how ur cock woud feel in my mouth  
  
what u look like when u come  
  


Ignis felt his erection stirring, undeniable and demanding his attention beneath the sheets. He read Gladio's messages over again, feeling himself grow hard at just the thought that Gladio was thinking about him like this. The dots danced again after a few seconds.

Shit Im sorry Iggy  
  
That was 2 much wasnt it?  
  
Im so sorry  
  
Ill shut up now  
  
can we 4get this happend?  
  


Ignis felt something cold crash down in his stomach and he hurried to reply before Gladio gave up on him. His replies were hurried and reckless, but he wanted Gladio to keep going.

I don't want you to shut up  
  
I want to hear more  
  
I'm hard just thinking about it  
  


Ignis bit his lip as he watched Gladio typing out his reply. Perhaps it had been too much to confess that he had an erection. Did it make him sound desperate?

Another picture showed up. Ignis tapped on it, expanding it to make sense of what he could see. A tattooed arm jutted into the picture, and the hand was curled almost tenderly around a sizable cock. Gladio had large hands, but what he held was even larger, and Ignis found he couldn't take his eyes off it. He studied the veins, the soft pink skin, the way the head flared, and tried to imagine how it would feel to slide that length between his lips and suck.

Same here  
  


Ignis settled down into the pillows as he began to type out his reply.

Then let me take care of that for you  
  



End file.
